


Scisaac：游戏

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, game, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall





	Scisaac：游戏

“Oh！Shit……！”Scott清晰的听到了自己母亲低声咒骂的一句。这可不是Melissa平日里的作风，但是当Scott确认他灵敏的耳朵是从家门外捕捉到母亲的声音，并且对方开门的声音持续了很久以后，他想那一定出问题了。  
“Mom？”Scott快速从浴室里出来，套上衣服下楼。与此同时寄宿在他们家的Isaac也从新得到的房间里探出头，显然这只新生狼也听到了那一声咒骂。不过Scott不打算提醒母亲刚才对方不小心的用词。  
楼梯还没下到一半，门铃就响起。母亲怎么会回自己家却按门铃呢？太奇怪了。他很快发现门锁并不好拧，他和Isaac对视后，硬是用蛮力打开了门。  
“Sweetheart，看看这个倒霉的事情，”站在门外的Melissa看到儿子紧急出现后，她一脸无奈和愤慨交织的表情扶住额头叹气，“我想我工作太累了，插错了钥匙，拔不出来……然后我一用力它就断在里面了。”  
两个来开门的男孩子面面相觑，被这个突发事件惊到不少。  
“额……你手没受伤吧？”不知道说什么的Scott本来想问“你到底用了多大力气”却咽了回去，半天挤出来这句话。他快速伸手去牵母亲，好在对方除了一点点被钥匙切断出划破点皮外并无大碍。  
“看来还需要换把锁，配个钥匙，”Melissa一脸崩溃，“显然这个点是不会有服务了。”  
“我们可以用椅子把门顶上，有我和Isaac在你不用担心，但是说我在你房间沙发睡？”Scott提议。即便有几天安稳日子，但他们这个不安宁的圈子还是防着点好。  
Melissa感动的笑了一下上前搂住儿子亲了一下大男孩的脸颊，接着拍了拍他们新的住客肩膀，“不用了，我的守护者们。你们乖乖去睡吧，明天还要上学。”  
“哦，我们明天不上学，因为有新一届毕业生的活动，所有教师都去参加了。”Isaac挠了挠脑袋回头看了一眼Scott，而对方同意的点点头。  
Melissa看了一眼墙上的表，现在已经12:00，她两个班的工作总让她忙到很晚，有时候更晚。“很好，这样如果修理工来，你就能帮我接手了。”  
“嗯，没问题，”Scott想了一下明天发现也没啥计划，Stiles也没给他发短信，如果Stiles要来Scott可以让他来家里。所以Scott耸了耸肩，“我可以在家等修理工来。”  
“我也没事……”Isaac感觉自己被排除在外，于是小小声接了一句，“如果需要帮助…”  
“你们可以打游戏，”Melissa笑盈盈的看着这个有点害羞的大男孩。当然Isaac怎么会清楚他们家锁的事情，所以Melissa只是怀抱感激的给他下了台，虽然蓝眼睛男孩明显有点尴尬。

第二天却没有预期的那么顺利，想不到打电话今天却没有服务，他们需要等到第二天。即使Melissa在电话里和那头争论半天，但是因为工作关系她只能挂了电话等到隔日。  
不过Scott表示他和Isaac会乖乖看家，有两只狼在想来女主人也不用太费心。唯一的问题就是Melissa需要加班到很晚，而她需要有人给她半夜开门，所以这让Scott他们迫不得已需要熬夜等她回家。  
不过Scott并不在意，等母亲走了以后和他Isaac就开启了游戏模式，用椅子抵上门，就连午饭都是叫的外卖披萨。  
今天Stiles没有来找Scott。Scott收到他的短信，今天Stiles要去和他父亲出去，少有的机会让Scott并不像打扰他们。

“Bloody Hell？！”Isaac叫出来，他的角色再一次被Scott打败，本来差一点就可以赢。  
“你们家还有什么可以玩的？”Isaac放弃一样放下手柄坐在地毯上往后仰，枕在身后的沙发上。不过他们这一天已经换了三个游戏，加一部电影，实在是没新鲜的。  
Scott放下手柄从地上站起来，含笑看着躺在那里的男孩，无奈地摇头，“我实在不是很爱打游戏的人，家里没有那么多游戏。”  
不够Scott知道之前受到父亲虐待的Isaac是没有什么机会接触游戏的，所以这时候他倒是希望Isaac可以玩得开心一点。他打开披萨盒子，热了剩下的当晚饭递给Isaac，因为玩游戏所以这顿晚饭已经有些晚。  
“你母亲什么时候回来？”Isaac眼下嘴里的食物投去目光，一直盯着电视让他眼睛酸涩有些犯困。  
“她短信说会加班到十二点，所以回家大概一点？”Scott拿出来手机盯着母亲之前发的短信推测。  
两个人陷入沉默，各自脑子里都在思考干些什么可以让他们熬到一点，好在第二天是周六。  
“这个游戏也没什么新鲜的了，”Scott吃完饭重新走去沙发边，拿过来一包薯片摊在在茶几上。他坐到Isaac边上，却恰好灵光一现，“如果要有趣的话，我们可以来玩点刺激的！”  
面对Isaac眼底有些期待的目光，他的提议却让人大跌眼镜。Scott提议他们谁打游戏输了就要去亲对方一下，这让Isaac差点以为对方是不是在发烧，不过Scott说他初中的时候和朋友们玩过，虽然听起来很尴尬，不过就是因为这样才刺激。  
Isaac皱着眉头望过去，盯入对方眼睛再三确认，虽然可以看出来Scott也因为尴尬而害羞，但是还是有点期待。想想现在才七点半，他们需要到一点，如果这即将成为他们两个人的秘密的话，玩玩也没什么。  
介于青春期的男孩子们的胆大，这两个人义无反顾的踏进了游戏的领域。

第一场是Isaac输了，本来热火车天的气氛却在这一瞬间因为尴尬而冻结。即使是提议者和同意方，但当他们面对面的时候，怎么说都要脸部发烫。  
“咳…我输了…”Isaac说，声音有点小，“亲哪里？”  
“额头怎么样？”Scott也有些干巴巴，掩饰神情的笑了一下，撩起刘海拍拍拍自己脑门，“我们只限脸？”  
“好吧，无所谓，只是游戏的话…”Isaac自己说的都没底气。但是Scott不会去嘲笑他，首先Scott不是嘲笑别人的那种人，其次就是Scott看起来也没啥底气。  
Isaac清了清喉咙，坐正身子凑近了一点。“既然说玩，就要玩。我输了，这是必要的惩罚，对吧？而你…你可以把这个当作奖励吗？”  
“Well…”Scott瞬间感觉自己提议前一定是单细胞，也许当初玩的时候是一群人所以他没想过，大家有男有女随意选。不过既然是有接受吻这个角色，大概就是给胜利者的，不过他俩也没得选，“我想是吧，奖励。”  
“这样说我觉得还是有点值得，”Isaac翻了个白眼自嘲一声。然后他捧起来Scott的脸，手指勾住对方脖子压下，快速的在Scott额头上啄了一个很响的吻。  
下一秒，他们两个人就像是被烫到一样快速缩回身子，却非要展现自己坦然自若的一面。  
Isaac哼笑一声，“似乎也没什么。”  
彼此放松下来以后，忘记刚才的尴尬，竞争再次开始。这次轮到Scott失败，他审视了一下Isaac，“吻眼睛…或者说眼皮。”  
“为什么是眼睛？”  
“因为你的眼睛比较好看？”Scott故意开玩笑的露出来一副恶作剧的样子，弄的Isaac哈哈大笑。  
Scott随意吻了对方左边的眼睛，这时候他们彼此发现似乎这个游戏也没那么难，反正也没人看到。两个人放开很多。  
下一场又是Scott献吻，Isaac为自己时来运转而露出洋洋得意的样子，Scott给了对方一句等着瞧的眼神，然后开始选位置，“眼睛。”  
“又是眼睛？”  
“你有两只眼睛！”Scott好笑的说，“至少我们规定每次吻的位置不一样，但是左右也是两个部位对吧？”  
“哦，的确没什么可以争辩的…”Isaac苦笑着接受这个事实，乖乖闭上眼。  
“额…我刚才吻了哪边？”  
“左边。才刚亲吻完！”  
“抱歉，”Scott傻笑着道歉，在对方包裹着蓝色眼睛的眼皮上落下一个轻吻。这次他没有第一次那么仓促且无法控制力度，这次更加缓和和温柔。  
Isaac在感受到对方唇部离开后慢慢睁开了他那双翡翠绿的眼睛，很显然他注意到这次的不同，“你的吻很温柔。”  
“嗯…也许这才是我平时吻的技术。”  
“你想用技术征服我吗？”男孩子之间开起玩笑。  
“那么大概吻的会狂野一点，”Scott故意撇嘴，压低声音，“你看起来适合狂野一点。”  
“一定是你看错了，”Isaac露出嘲笑的样子反驳回去，“我其实是温柔派。”  
他们两个人从来不知道彼此可以这样轻松的开玩笑，不管是之前两个人狼人间的不和，还是发生的那些事情，甚至以前在学校也没什么接触。但是也正因为发生了这些，Isaac搬进MaCall家，两个人关系才有了很大改变。其实要说，Scott挺享受这个和谐的改变，虽然不清楚对方，但是他愿意相信Isaac也是这样想的。  
但是Isaac好运不长，下一个他就败下阵来，这次他侧头吻了Scott右侧的脸颊。他还故意弄出来声音，好笑的等着Scott害羞。不过他的用意很容易被拆穿，所以当Scott输了以后，Scott也故意弄出来水声在Isaac的左脸颊上亲了一口。  
恶作剧的心态让他们彼此放开，不光越来越带劲的加快速度，而且玩笑也让两个人攀比起来吻技想要捉弄对方。只是Isaac普遍输的比较多，因为他玩游戏的经验少。  
左脸颊，两个，鼻子，两个耳朵，下巴…Scott脸上的部位慢慢被Isaac填满。  
而Isaac也不是笨蛋，他游戏的技术在短时间内很快掌握诀窍，所以Scott也输了不少。Isaac被Scott吻了下巴，鼻子，和额头。

“还有哪里没吻？”再次输的Isaac一边懒懒的看着表针指向12点半，一边因为笑的过度而喘气询问。  
不过Scott可没有那么轻松，因为他注意到了答案。“Isaac？我想…现在只剩下嘴巴了…”  
听到这话，Isaac瞬间愣住，收敛起表情。他回头发现Scott一直盯着自己，显然Scott也紧张尴尬，他棕色的眼睛不确定的动着。  
两个人对视几秒，气氛太过于安静。两个人内心都在纠结，因为都玩到现在，他们在安慰自己说这都是游戏而已，所以并不打算就这样结束。可是不能结束的同时，他们又不确定下一步该任何进行。  
Isaac是第一个采取行动的，因为输的人是他。他因为紧张而身体僵硬，动作小心而谨慎，目光一直盯着Scott的眼睛再三确定。两个人彼此散发出来的信息素蔓延在房间里，及其清晰，他们都很清楚对方此刻和自己陷入一样的境地。  
Isaac一而再再而三的舔舔嘴唇。Scott垂下目光，扫过对方的嘴唇以及鼻尖，和那轻微擦过唇角的舌尖。  
Scott自己也需要行动起来，这不是只属于Isaac一个人的事情，他不希望Isaac太过于尴尬。  
所以Scott屏气靠近，有些僵硬的调整角度迎合上去。两个人近距离接触，对方的睫毛看的一清二楚。他们目光因为彼此放大而下垂眯起，呼吸碰触到对方的肌肤，气味也扩张开来。  
他们彼此的嘴唇碰触，传来的温柔感和柔软度让两个人身体触电一样的收紧，口腔内的丝润和气息很直接的冲击了神经。  
两个人彼此试探的不多做动作，只是贴在一起。呼吸和屏气，顺序变得有些失去节奏，却谁都没注意。然后这段小小的空白在他们大脑里掠过，随后惊醒的两个人因为其中一方的舌头碰触而后退弹开，不过谁都没反应过来刚才那个动作的发起人是谁。  
Isaac后背猛的靠回沙发上，低着头把压在喉咙里的声音化作呼吸吐出。而Scott则缓缓的正回身子，想抬手碰触嘴唇最后还是放弃，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴，回忆起来刚才对方的触感。  
两个男孩终于意识到刚在发生了什么，那绝对不是一般玩游戏的心里。动作，思想，和感情，都在那一刻冻结和模糊起来。虽然着揪心的感觉并不好受，但是刚才那个碰触也并不算太糟糕，他们彼此保留着一点好奇，大脑都被这个事情充斥。  
Scott抓起来手柄，这时候两个人注意到电视上游戏的背景音乐还响着。这份投入让他们两个人都尴尬不已，Isaac还喝了一大口水迫使自己冷静下来，他抓起来手柄给了对方一个眼神，“下一局。”  
其实Scott本想说是不是可以关了，结果发现对方会错了意。想想，如果现在就这样关了难免有些退缩。  
这次游戏持续的时间很短，因为两个男孩子大脑里都不满了清晰的回忆，那份触感，那份味道，和埋在心理最深处的奇怪感觉。Isaac是把全部注意力集中到游戏上的类型，他手里的手柄差点就被他捏碎了。而Scott恰恰相反，他是因为干扰而无法集中，精神恍惚的不知道自己在干什么。所以等Scott注意到后Isaac已经把他的角色打死在地。  
巨大的“GAME OVER”蹦出来占据了电视机屏幕中央的绝大部分空间，可是搞笑的电影音效已经无法干扰到两个男孩。游戏对他们来讲不再是游戏，而是内心挣扎的上升。  
“你输了，Scott…”Isaac声音略显僵硬，他有些害羞的转过头，但是目光却不正视对方。  
Scott轻微的点头，他觉得也许动作小到别人根本看不出来。如果要选择的话，他还有多个地方可以选，毕竟他输的次数少。  
也许注意到Scott抬眼看来的动作，Isaac小心的转回来目光。眼眸接触，巧克力色和翡翠绿相互碰撞，他们大脑无法思考所以也不能辨认出来空气里弥漫出来的信息素代表什么，可是他们体内的神经其实非常清楚答案，一一刺入两个人的细胞当中。  
Scott并不用说他想选择什么，他现在脑子里只能想到一个地方，他觉得对方一定也知道。  
两个人同时行动起来，贴近的速度比大脑运转还要快。  
唇瓣相互按压上去，有力的碰触让他们一瞬间失去摄取空气的能力。  
摩擦和挤压，张开的嘴让一丝呻吟和闷哼泄露出唇缝。  
喘息随之而来，舌头不安的在空腔内摆动，无处次擦过唇边和对方接触。但他们还没到缠绕舌吻的地步，可是这个吻却出乎意料的并不算短。  
Scott一只手架到沙发坐垫上，让自己身子前倾压上，另一只手抓住对方胳膊。Isaac被他推后，但是彼此嘴唇并没离开，沉重的呼吸在对方的剥夺下变得清晰可闻。  
Isaac内心腾起一阵躁动使得他往后滑去。Scott注意到后抓住他的肩膀稳住，而Isaac撑向地面的手压在了电视遥控器上。游戏的背景音乐瞬间变大，震住两个人拉回现实，嘴唇猛的松开对方。  
让他们彼此都吃惊的是，两个人并没有看向电视，而是紧紧盯着对方不放，似乎这份尴尬让他们在等待谁先撤离。  
一句话都没说出来，不知道该笑还是有什么其他表情选择。Scott小心翼翼的分开手指，僵硬的把他压向对方的身体板回原位。  
两个人恢复到了先前打游戏时候的坐姿，只是这次谁都没拿手柄。  
就在Isaac递给Scott电视遥控器，而Scott接遥控器手却恰好碰到对方，加上两个人因为这个碰触而有些复杂的看向对方时…急促的敲门声传来，接着是Melissa的声音。两个人差点把遥控器摔地上，好在Scott接住。  
“谢谢你们看家，”Melissa这位不知情的母亲有些疲倦的被迎进屋，一边给了儿子脸颊上贴个吻一边因为回家而口气轻松不少，“怎么样，一天过的好吗？”  
这个问题让两个人面面相觑，但是对视却又不好意思。Melissa一脸奇怪的看着两个男孩，“怎么了？难道又是你们那些超自然事件？”  
“并不是，”Scott回过神连连摇头，“只是我们有些困。”  
“没错，”Isaac尴尬的笑笑，“打了一天游戏，眼睛很累。”  
Melissa信以为真，无奈叹气，“我真不该这样提议，你们至少也需要休息眼睛。好了，孩子们，该去睡了，”她催促的推了推男孩们的背，让他们上楼。  
留下厨房加餐的母亲，Scott和Isaac一前一后上了楼梯。在进入彼此房间而分开之际，Scott注意到Isaac在看他。他抬头，Isaac维持推门的姿势给了他一个不确定感情的目光，翡翠绿般的眼睛在眨了几下后消失在了门后。Scott嘴角掠过一丝察觉不到弧度，顺手带上了门。  
似乎今晚的游戏规则，有些超乎他们预料的范围。


End file.
